


Date Night

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>International Fanworks Day+My OTP= Profit??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

“Avengers, or-”

“Hannibal.” Cas cuts him off.

Crowley side-eyes him. “I was going to say American Horror Story, but I suppose you have your mind set.”

“We have time for AHS; Hannibal’s back in the summer. You haven’t seen season two.”

“I haven’t.” he agrees, and moves to the search screen.

Castiel watches the cursor click over. H. Click, click, click, click, click. A. He slumps, his head falling on Crowley’s shoulder, elbow stuck uncomfortably in the other’s ribcage. He winces, but stays quiet.

Click, click. I. He’s quite impressed; this is an incredible amount of patience from the demon.


End file.
